myfamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Susan Harper
|Row 2 title = Duration |Row 2 info = 2000– |Row 3 title = First appearance |Row 3 info = (2000) |Row 4 title = Last appearance |Row 4 info = - |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Art Gallery Manager, former Tour Guide |Row 6 title = Date of birth |Row 6 info = 1950's |Row 7 title = Parents |Row 7 info = Grace Riggs Arthur Riggs |Row 8 title = Husbands |Row 8 info = Troy the Punisher (1973) Ben Harper (1980—) |Row 9 title = Children |Row 9 info = Nick Harper Janey Harper Michael Harper |Row 10 title = Grandchildren |Row 10 info = Kenzo Harper }} Susan Harper(née Riggs), MBE, is a tour guide, and later works in an art gallery. According to her family she is a bad cook. Susan is married to Ben Harper and has three children, Nick, Janey and Michael. Susan shows love to her children and husband. In the earlier series Michael calls her a control freak, which she still is. She enjoys cooking certain dishes, but uses the wrong ingredients. Ben and Susan have been married for about twenty-five years. Susan finds it hard to deal with the fact of her children moving out. In the same series, she had to deal with Janey moving to Manchester to go to university, and Nick flying the nest to live in his own flat. She also had to deal with Abi Harper moving into the Harper household in series 3 and Alfie in series 6; also she had to put up with Michael announcing that he is gay and in a relationship with Scott Marsh. Susan is portrayed by Zoe Wanamaker. Susan does not have a good relationship with her mother, Grace Riggs, but in the later series their relationship improved by the fact that Grace spent more time with her in the house while Ben was away. When the family appeared on Weakest Link, Grace revealed that Susan had a one-day marriage in 1973, after she married a wrestler called Troy the Punisher in Las Vegas while drunk. Susan also wasn't happy when it is revealed that Grace got married again while on holiday - this time to Brad. In the 2008 Christmas Special, "Have An Unhappy Christmas", Susan is awarded an MBE for charity work. Personality and appearance Relationships Ben Harper Susan and Ben have a love-hate relationship. After an arguement, they love to have steamy sex session. Nick Harper Nick Harper is Susan and Ben's eldest son and is often the one who comes up with the mad schemes and forever moving from job to job. When Janey gives birth to Kenzo, Susan and Ben drive up to Manchester and they have flashbacks to when Nick was first born. Susan is the exact opposite of Ben - who is delighted when Nick gets a flat of his own and goes off to the pub to celebrate - and spend much of her time moping. In The Second Greatest Story Ever Told, Susan isn't happy when she finds out that Nick has got the part of Jesus in the Nativity Play while she is only Shepherd Number 2. Michael Harper Michael Is Ben And Susan's second son, He was the only child to appear in all episode's of every series although that's not including some breaks where some actor did not appear, The second episode in series 10 he appeared out being gay he assumes that throughout his whole life in the Series's he wanted to be gay although he was caught countless times with girls, Even trying to get (Fiona) into bed. Janey Harper Janey Harper is Susan and Ben's only daughter. '''Kenzo Harper Ben and Susan's grandson. Abie Harper Roger Bailey Jnr Alfie Butts Grace Riggs Grace was Susan's mother who appeared countless times in the series's, She had died in series 11 and there four her funeral was suspended. Category:Characters Category:Art models